House no lo es
by Ak1sA
Summary: Una vez más, sentía que había dejado una promesa de una nueva vida escapar.Huddy


Hola mis huddys queridos de mi corazón partido xD ¿Como están? xD Acá vengo a traumarlos con otra historia xD

Pero primero quisiera agradecer a Rowen (¡saluda Row! xD) por su gran y valiosa ayuda y por las interminables horas de cotorreo por el msn xD junto con Nessy (cuando nos encontramos TT xD) las quiero chicas xD (abrazo virtual) muchas gracias a las dos n,n

Tambien quiero agradecer a las personas que leen mis fics xD y quienes tambien se toman la molestia en enviar reviews n,n los amo a todos (si hoy estoy con mucho amor para dar xD)

Este pequeño fic (nótese la ironía) es la razón por la cual tengo ojeras en este momento y no hice mi trabajo de física cuando podía (mira con rencor al fic, pero luego lo abraza con emoción xD) si, estoy hablando cosas sin sentido, pero es que me caigo de sueño (aunque no estoy muy distinta de cuando he dormido 10 horas seguidas xD) así que leanlo y dejen review para hacerme sentir feliz xD

Oh y disculpen que use esa linea separadora tan seguido pero por alguna razon el ffnet me borro los guiones u,u  
¡Y ahora si el fic!

Pero antes el disclaimer: House MD no me pertenece, como tengo sueño no se me ocurre que más decir xD excepto el ya acostumbrado secuestraré a Chase en cuanto pueda xD

* * *

Camina rápido. Sus pisadas haciendo eco en el pasillo. Cabeza erguida, ceño ligeramente fruncido y determinación en su mirada. Cualquiera que la viera pasar diría que se siente muy segura de sí misma.

La verdad es que estaba temblando de pies a cabeza.

Pero cuando llegó a su puerta y cogió la manija suspirando, se armó de falsa firmeza antes de entrar.

* * *

Sus ojos seguían fijos en las hojas de los libros frente a él, pero dejó de leer en el instante que oyó aquel familiar taconeo. No sabía por qué, pero antes de dar con alguna posible respuesta la puerta se abrió. Levantó la mirada, quizás demasiado rápido, y encontró la de ella.

* * *

Cuando esto pasó, casi se tropieza, se detuvo un instante y dudó otro antes de seguir acercándose.

Él apoyó el brazo suavemente sobre los libros, sus ojos muy abiertos, sus labios ligeramente separados. Sorpresa, tensión, incredulidad.

Lo sabe.

Trata de sonreírle, pero es difícil hacerlo con el aliento atrapado en su garganta y bajo esa penetrante mirada, como si estuviera leyendo todos sus pensamientos.

* * *

Lo sabe. Y ella sabe que él lo sabe. Su pierna buena comienza a sacudirse bajo la mesa, pero sigue mirándola a los ojos. Por alguna razón no puede dejar de hacerlo.

Sabe lo que se avecina. Podría huir si quisiera. Cambiar de tema, decir alguna tontería. Simplemente dejar de mirarla, maldita sea.

¿Acaso esto es lo quiere?

¿Acaso quiere oírle decirlo?

¿Acaso le respondería?

* * *

Siente sus manos sudar.

¿En verdad está esperando que lo diga?

Está tan nerviosa que comienza a desear que se hubiera puesto de pie y hubiera salido de la habitación dejándola sola.

¿Y si le dice que sí?

¿Y si le dice que no?

Trata de imaginar ambas circunstancias, pero no puede. Lo ve impacientarse y aún sin poder creer el hecho que siga allí frente a ella, abrió la boca y tomó una bocanada de aire...

* * *

_Incómodo era poco para describir como se sentía en ese momento. El lugar era desesperantemente blanco. Paredes blancas. Techo blanco. Puertas blancas. Asientos blancos… _

_Pero eso no era lo que le incomodaba del todo._

_Lo que realmente le perturbaba era ese pequeño brillo en el anular derecho de la pareja que estaba al frente. Y el de la que estaba a la izquierda de ésta. Y el de las otras que los rodeaban. __Estaba a punto de ver su propia mano cuando escuchó la voz de la enfermera que lo llamaba. _

_Se levantó y se dirigió a la habitación que le señaló, sin mirar atrás. Antes de cerrar la puerta tras de sí, sin embargo, alcanzó a ver con el rabillo del ojo que ella tenía la vista fija en su propia mano. __Cerró la puerta con un poco más de fuerza de la debida.__  
_

* * *

_Esperó hasta que él y su equipo decidieran qué pruebas practicarle al nuevo paciente. Foreman asintió educadamente y Chase y Cameron le sonrieron al salir. Una vez que los perdió de vista, entró en la sala._

_Él estaba al costado de la pizarra, apoyando una mano sobre el marco de ésta. __"Estás bien", le dijo, "Todo está en orden".  
__Le entregó una hoja: los resultados de su examen físico. Mientras la leía con atención, ella colocó una pequeña maleta en la mesa. __  
__  
Él arqueó una ceja, extrañado._

_"Todo lo que necesitas está aquí", dijo ella, "Cuando esté todo listo me lo entregas"._

_Se dio media vuelta y salió, evitando ver la expresión en su rostro. _

_

* * *

__Ya era tarde, casi medianoche. A través del cristal podía verla ordenando su escritorio, guardando unos informes en su maleta, retocándose el maquillaje… Cuando dejó su silla y se giró para coger la chaqueta que estaba colgada en el respaldar, decidió entrar. _

_Volteó a verlo, ansiosa. Él se quedó en el umbral de la puerta unos segundos antes de avanzar hacia ella… _

_Y entonces, mostró la mano que llevaba escondida detrás de la espalda. Sujetaba la maleta. La colocó en la mesa._

_No la había abierto._

_Ella la miró y suspiró. Agachó la mirada.  
_  
_"Está bien", le dijo, con una triste sonrisa, "Lo entiendo"._

_Extendió la mano para recuperar la maleta que él le devolvía. Pero él la tomó de la muñeca, la jaló y la atrajo hacia sí. _

_Levantó la mirada, confundida. Antes de que tuviera tiempo para decir algo, él colocó una mano en su cintura y la otra detrás de su cuello y la besó. _

_

* * *

__'Esto es una locura', pensó, mientras miraba el techo del cuarto que no es de ella. Quería gritar. Quería alejarse. Quería levantarse de esa cama y salir corriendo. Correr y correr hasta caer desmayada en algún lugar muy lejos de él. _

_¿Cómo pudo permitir que pasara esto? ¿Cómo pudo hacerse esto a sí misma, a él? En el momento que él despertara todo... todo... ¡Esto no era lo que había planeado! Si hubiera seguido el plan, habría una oportunidad que, eventualmente, todo volviese a la normalidad. Él le daba el material genético necesario, ella tendría un hijo y fin de la historia. Pero ahora habrá un caos de emociones y sentimientos diez mil veces mayor que al que habría tenido que enfrentarse si se hubiera mantenido según lo planeado. _

_'No podremos soportar otro infarto, nos destruiremos el uno al otro'._

_"Detente"._

_Miró a su costado. _

_"Tus pensamientos no me dejan dormir. Deja de pensar y duérmete"._

_Ella volvió la vista al techo y cierra los ojos. A pesar de ello, las lágrimas se las ingeniaron para salir._

_Cuando estaba en la etapa de transición entre sueño y vigilia, le pareció sentir una caricia en una mejilla y luego en la otra. _

_Esa noche soñó con un final feliz para el caos que han creado. Pero cuando despertó a la mañana siguiente y no lo encontró a su lado, se dijo a sí misma que solo había sido eso, un sueño._

_

* * *

__Contra todo pronóstico, llevaban esta... cosa, imposible de definir, desde ya hace cinco meses. Había sido difícil, y a la vez fácil. En el trabajo seguían manteniendo la misma dinámica. Pero fuera de él, bueno, era otra cosa. _

_Al principio era completamente raro, incluso hubo veces en que ella se iba. Ahora... si un tercero los viera podría llamarlos pareja._

_No, Wilson no sabía nada de esto, pero tenía sus sospechas. A pesar de que su amigo no pasaba por alto que seguía siendo un idiota con cualquier ser viviente que se le atravesase, un día le dijo que parecía más tranquilo, más paciente, más - Dios lo proteja por su atrevimiento - feliz._

_Cuando le dijo esto lo había tomado por sorpresa. Quizás fue por eso, 'no, espera, FUE por eso', que cuando le dijo que parecía más feliz, lo que pensó fue: ¿cómo no iba a sentirse feliz si había amanecido con Cuddy a su costado, su respiración haciéndole cosquillas en el cuello y el televisor, que habían movido al cuarto para ver una película malísima y burlarse de ella, aún prendido? _

_Luego de pensar eso, estuvo a punto de estrellar su cabeza contra la mesa. _

_En vista de que Wilson no lo iba a dejar en paz, le dijo que la agencia le había hecho una promoción de dos chicas por el precio de una la otra noche. El oncólogo puso cara de asco y dejó el tema. _

_Pero hoy no ha venido. No la ha visto en dos días. Ni siquiera está seguro que haya venido a trabajar. Cuando le preguntó a Wilson, le dijo que el día anterior había llamado diciendo que estaba enferma. _

_¿Enferma? Cuddy nunca se enferma. Incluso si estuviera enferma hubiera venido, siendo la controladora maniática que es. _

_¿Acaso lo estaba evitando? ¿Habría decidido ponerle un fin a esto, lo que sea que sea, y no tenía el valor para decírselo?_

_Justo cuando un extraño sentimiento parecido a la tristeza se anidó en su pecho, se le ocurrió otra explicación._

_¿Podría ser que...?_

_'Oh, por Dios...'_

_Cogió su bastón y las llaves de su moto y se dirigió lo más rápido posible al ascensor. _

_

* * *

__Si tuviera que describir este tiempo que había pasado con él en una sola palabra, sería agridulce. _

_El primer mes (bueno semana del mes, teóricamente, hay una semana de probabilidad de quedar embarazada) fue un martirio, con la tensión entre ambos, la noche que no planearon, sus indecisiones y la aflicción que sentía cuando se despertaba sola._

_Fue entonces cuando decidió borrar de su mente todas las expectativas que tenía con respecto a él y sólo quedarse con las de su futuro hijo. Ello hizo el segundo mes más llevadero. No esperó que pasara con ella la noche y cuando no lo hacía, no dolía. No esperó tener una conversación seria de esto y cuando pasaban días sin siquiera hablar, no dolía._

_Pero fue a principios del tercer mes cuando una noche (en la que no había ningún motivo para venir a verla) apareció en su puerta._

_Lo dejó entrar y se sentaron en la sala. Pasaron cinco minutos de absoluto silencio y justo cuando le iba a pedir que se fuera, él la miró a los ojos con profunda pena. _

_"Murió mi paciente"._

_Ella estaba en shock. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿De cuando aquí él le cuenta sus problemas? Ambos sabían que en el momento que comenzaran a abrirse emocionalmente al otro, llevarían esta cosa que había entre ellos al siguiente nivel. Uno del cual, dolería mucho más la caída. _

_Aún así, ella habló con él. "Hay cosas que no podemos evitar". "No es tu culpa". "Eres un buen doctor". _

_Él pasó la noche ahí, pero no hicieron nada más que, literalmente, dormir juntos, en la misma cama._

_Desde entonces, comenzaron a parecerse más y más a una pareja:_

_Conversaban, cenaban juntos, discutían (pero lo hacían por el placer de ver al otro enfadado, la mayoría de veces), e incluso veían películas y televisión._

_Hace una semana él intentó hacerle ver 'The L word' y ella lo amenazó con hacerle ver 'Brokeback Mountain'._

_Dos días después él compró esta película y no le quedó otra que ver el bendito programa._

_Cuatro días después, se dio cuenta que tenía un atraso de una semana. _

_Había comprado la prueba el día anterior, pero se acobardó en el último segundo y lo pospuso para hoy. Ahora estaba en su silla del comedor, con la prueba sobre la mesa metida en una cajita, mientras miraba su reloj._

_Luego de cinco segundos lo lanzó al mueble. Se recostó sobre la mesa y enterró su cabeza en sus brazos._

_Si salía negativo, su corazón se rompería en pedazos. _

_Si salía positivo, la relación que había entre ambos habrá llegado a su fin…Y se le rompería el corazón en pedazos. _

_La alarma del reloj resonó en toda la casa (parecía una sirena de policía) y podría jurar que se le detuvo el corazón por un instante. _

_Cogió la caja, cerró los ojos y sacó la prueba. _

_Trató de abrirlos de nuevo, pero no podía. Sus manos estaban temblando. _

_"No puedes leer algo con los ojos cerrados, ¿sabes?"._

_Se sobresaltó tanto al escuchar su voz, que se le cayó el dichoso palito. _

_Sus miradas se encontraron y luego se fijaron en el suelo, en medio de ambos. _

_Ella lo miró una vez más, antes de agacharse para cogerlo. _

_

* * *

__Primero pensó que era efecto del alcohol que había tomado. Luego deseó que fuera efecto del alcohol que había tomado. Porque si no lo era, eso significaba que era Wilson aporreando su puerta y gritando que lo dejara entrar. _

_No se movió del sillón. Él tenía una llave así que entraría en cualquier momento. _  
_Y lo hizo. _

_"¿Qué has hecho?", se sentó en una mesita frente a él. _

_"Creo que es bastante obvio", dijo, señalando las muchas botellas de cerveza vacías alrededor. _

_"No te hagas el imbécil conmigo. Sabes a qué me refiero"._

_House se sentó. No recordaba la última vez que había visto a su amigo así de molesto. _

_"Te lo contó"._

_"No. No me ha dicho nada de lo que sea que haya pasado entre ustedes. Fui a su casa al mediodía y luego de llamar a la puerta como cincuenta veces, me metí por la ventana del baño"._

_Hizo una pausa para ver si el nefrólogo tenía algo que decir, pero no dijo nada y continuó. _

_"Estaba llorando en el mueble. Cuddy. ¡Llorando!", levantó un poco la voz "Traté de hablar con ella, pero no hacía nada más que rehuirme cada vez que quería abrazarla. Me tomó cerca de media hora lograr que tomara un poco de té y otra media hora para llevarla a su cuarto y que se durmiera"._

_"Por qué asumes que hic…"._

_"Encontré esto" le mostró la prueba de embarazo. House desvió la mirada. "Te acostaste con ella y ahora está embarazada y sabe Dios qué mierda le habrás dicho, algo como 'arréglatelas sola es tu problem…"._

_"¡Cállate!", se puso de pie, apretando fuertemente su bastón. "Cierra la maldita boca. Tú no sabes nada de esto. Ella quería tener un hijo y eso es lo que tuvo". _

_"Estoy seguro que esa no es toda la historia", Wilson también se puso de pie. "Debería estar feliz porque está embarazada, no llorando como si se le fuera la vida en ello. ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?"._

_"Que ya tenía lo que quería. Mi trabajo ya terminó y no tenía nada más que hacer allí", dijo en un susurro furioso, mirando a la pared. "Y ella no dijo nada, ni intentó detenerme cuando me iba. Dejó bien claro que no me quiere en su foto famili…"._

_No pudo terminar la oración, porque cayó al mueble por el golpe en la mejilla que le propinó Wilson. _

_"¡Serás hijo de puta!", gritó. "¡El que dejó bien claro que no quería una familia con ella eres tú! No me sorprende que no te haya dicho nada o hecho nada, tus palabras la han herido en el alma. ¡Nunca he visto a Cuddy así!". _

_House se tocó la mejilla, mientras veía a Wilson recoger las botellas del piso y llevarlas a la cocina._

_"Aléjate de ella", le dijo cuando había llevado la última cerveza que aún estaba a la mitad. "Si no estás seguro de lo que quieres o si no quieres lo que ella quiere, aléjate de ella. No voy a permitir que la lastimes otra vez y lo digo en serio"._

_"¿Cómo voy a saber qué es lo que ella quiere?"._

_Wilson dejó escapar una risa que carecía de humor. _

_"A veces eres el ser más imbécil de toda la Tierra, House. ¿Por qué crees que ella te ha soportado todas tus tonterías, todos tus insultos e insubordinaciones? ¿Crees que lo hace por la culpa que siente por tu pierna? ¿Crees que hubiera rechazado 100 millones de dólares por tu desempeño como médico?"._

_El nefrólogo lo miraba atónito. _

_"Te pidió ser el padre de su hijo, House. ¿Qué crees que es lo que ella quiere?"._

_Y diciendo esto, se acomodó la chaqueta y salió del departamento. _

_

* * *

__"Lárgate"._

_Escondió la cabeza en la almohada. Ya no estaba llorando pero podía verse en su rostro que se sentía miserable. _

_"Tenemos que hablar"._

_"Cállate. Ya te he escuchado lo suficiente"._

_House se acercó a la cama. _

_"Tu me quieres", afirmó. _

_Ella no dijo nada._

_"¿Por qué?", insistió._

_Silencio. _

_"Lisa...". _

_"¡No! Por favor, vete. No importa el porqué"._

_"Si importa. A mí me importa"._

_"¿Por qué haces esto? Esta es tu oportunidad de huir como siempre lo haces cada vez que no quieres enfrentarte a algo. Ya hablaste por los dos. Esto era lo que quería y ahora que lo tengo, cada uno de vuelta a sus vidas"._

_"¿Y si no quiero volver?"._

_Ella aguantó la respiración sin darse cuenta. _

_"Toda mi vida he dicho que no quería ser padre. Tuve al peor sujeto como el mío y es el único ejemplo que tengo de paternidad. Puede que sea un maldito bastardo todo el tiempo, pero no podría hacerle eso a un niño. Ahora vas a tener un hijo. Mi hijo. Y aunque me estés dando la oportunidad de zafarme de esto no puedo".  
_  
_Ella se giró, se sentó en el borde de la cama y lo miró a los ojos._

_"¿Por qué?", preguntó esta vez ella. _

_Pasaron varios segundos y él no respondía. _

_"Necesito que lo digas. Necesito oírlo"._

_Se puso de pie y acercó a él. Sus rostros estaban a un palmo de distancia. _

_"Dímelo", dijo en un susurro. _

_

* * *

__Estaba nervioso. Caminaba de un lado a otro. Su cojera era un poco más pronunciada. Wilson lo miraba por momentos a él, por momentos a la puerta en frente de ellos. _

_"Tranquilízate"._

_House lo miró con furia. _

_"Nada ganas poniéndote así. No la ayudas en nada"._

_En seguida se arrepintió de haber dicho eso último, al ver la expresión de su amigo. _

_"Debí estar aquí"._

_"No había manera de supieras que esto iba a pasar"._

_"¡Lo sé!", golpeó el piso con la base del bastón. "No dije que debí saberlo sino que debí estar aquí"._

_Wilson iba a contestar pero se escuchó un pequeño grito. Ambos hombres volvieron la vista a la puerta. House apretó con fuerza el bastón. _

_"¿Por qué no entras?"._

_"No puedo"._

_"Ella te necesita, no la puedes..."._

_"Para todos no tengo motivos para estar allí"._

_"Siempre haces lo que te da la gana, si entras nadie se va a extrañar"._

_"No creo que eso le cause graci…"._

_Un terrible grito los estremeció a ambos. House no pudo soportar más. Abrió la puerta y entró, seguido por su amigo. _

_"Doctor House", una enfermera le cortó el paso. "¿Qué cree que está haciendo?"._

_"Fuera de mi camino", intentó hacerla a un lado pero dos enfermeros más lo sujetaron a él y a Wilson._

_"Fuera de aquí, esto es un asunto muy delicado", dijo el enfermero._

_"¡Suéltenme! ¡Cuddy! ¡Responde!", trató de encontrarla con la mirada pero las cabezas de los enfermeros no lo dejaban ver._

_"¿House?", una débil voz femenina se escuchó. "House, lo siento..."_

_"¡Déjenme pasar!". _

_"Déjenlo pasar, por favor", pidió Wilson._

_"No tiene ningún derecho para estar..."._

_"¡Maldita sea, yo soy el..."._

_"¡¡AAAGGHHH!!"_

_Todos volvieron la vista a la camilla y House quiso aprovechar ese momento para poder acercarse, pero en eso un grito distinto, un pequeño llanto, resonó en la habitación y se quedó congelado en el mismo lugar. _

_Los enfermeros lo soltaron y se dirigieron hacia donde estaban el resto de sus colegas. _

_Y entonces la vio. _

_La obstetra la sujetaba y se la pasaba a las enfermeras, quienes comenzaron a limpiarla, tallarla y pesarla. _

_"Es una niña", dijo la doctora._

_Cuddy dejó escapar un suspiro mezclado con risa._

_"¿Qué estás esperando? Ve allá", un sonriente Wilson le dio un ligero empujón a su amigo para sacarlo del estado de letargo en que estaba. _

_La obstetra ya le había devuelto la niña a la decana y la miraba embelesada, todo el dolor ya olvidado. _

_"Hola", le dijo con voz quebrada "lamento no haberte llamado"._

_"Descuida, Wilson me llamó a los cinco minutos gritando más fuerte que tú"._

_"Hey" se quejó el oncólogo, cuando se acercó a ellos. El resto del personal comenzó a desalojar la sala, completamente confundidos. "Esto va a ser un regadero de chismes", comentó. _

_"Que se vayan al diablo", dijo sin dejar de ver a su pequeña. _

_"¿Quieres cargarla?"._

_House asintió. Cuddy se la tendió con sumo cuidado y él la acunó en sus brazos. _

_La bebe abrió sus ojitos en ese momento. Azules, como los de él y tenía unos pequeños rulos como los de su madre. Era hermosa, sin lugar a dudas, pero más hermoso fue lo que vio en sus ojos en ese momento. _

_Vio sonrisas, alegría. Noches de desvelo y canciones de cuna. Riñas a la hora de comer y burbujas de jabón por todo el baño. Primeros pasos y primeras palabras. Visitas al parque y películas en familia. Llanto en el primer día de escuela. Una lista interminable de regalos en navidad. Primera fiesta. Primera cita. Primer novio aporreado por todos lados. Peleas y griteríos que se arreglan con un abrazo…_

_Vio una nueva vida. _

_"Te dije que sería niña House, me debes 50 dólares", dijo felizmente Wilson. Cuddy le dio un manazo juguetón. "¡Auch!"._

_"¿Han estado apostando sobre mi hija?"._

_"El empezó"._

_House rió y acarició los suaves cabellos de su hija. Tenía una nueva vida por delante y no le importaba comenzarla con 50 dólares menos. _

* * *

Tomó una bocanada de aire y abrió la boca para hacer la pregunta… Pero no pudo.

Tenía miedo. No había posibilidades de que esto terminara bien. Incluso si aceptara. Incluso si quedara embarazada. Era demasiado la lista de errores y problemas y rencores y heridas entre ellos.

Su historia siempre estaría allí.

Se equivocarían de nuevo. Tendrían problemas de nuevo. Nuevos rencores surgirán. Y nuevas heridas sangrarían.

_Ellos no tendrían un final feliz._

"Gracias por la inyecciones".

"De nada".

Dudó otra vez, pero decidió irse. Era lo mejor.

"¿Viniste hasta acá sólo para decirme eso?".

Ella volteó y lo miró a los ojos.

"No".

Abrió la puerta y se marchó con una sonrisa de decepción.

No alcanzó a ver la misma decepción que se vislumbraba en los ojos de él:

Decepción de ella, porque fue cobarde al no querer escuchar lo que él pudo haber dicho, de dejarle responder, de tener la posibilidad de oír lo que deseaba o de matar cualquier ilusión.

Decepción consigo mismo, porque una vez más, sentía que había dejado una promesa de una nueva vida escapar.

* * *

Este es un fic que honestamente me ha gustado como quedó. Más que cualquiera de los otros que haya escrito. El título ha sido particularmente muy doloroso de escoger (mi corazón Huddy está consternado TT) el capitulo como saben se llama Who's your daddy? (¿Quién es tu papá?), el título ha sido como una respuesta a esa pregunta.

U,U

Bueno, eso es todo. R y R si?


End file.
